The processing of an insured property loss is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. Typically, a claims handler communicates with the owner of insured property and enters the details of the insured property loss into a database in a free-text format, for example, which is essentially a narrative of the details of the insured property loss.
The entry of the insured property loss into a database in the free text format raises a number of issues. When reviewing the property loss report, claim handlers and managers search through the typically lengthy narrative text summaries describing the insured property loss. This raises particular issues with respect to responding to updates to the insured property loss and reporting the current status of the insured property loss.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for processing an insured property loss absent the disadvantages discussed above.